Ocean eyes
by garrettthebob
Summary: Tratie falling in love!


**A/N: This is my first FanFic, so give constructive feedback. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer (This applies for the whole fanfic) I own none of these characters, besides Cecilia. Credit goes to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion.**

Katie POV

Chapter 1

I wake up sweating to a nightmare, which is pretty usual. I slam my head on the bunk and hear a dull thud, followed by Cecilia poking her head over the side and whispering

"Katie!"

"Sorry Cec," I whisper back.

I try to go to sleep, but everytime I close my eyes I see him. My future husband, The love of my life, The Romeo to my Juliet, My knight in shining armor. Unfortunately he doesn't quite know it yet.

Ever since I got to camp four years ago, he has been my other half. Sure he is a prankster and is on all of the other girls bad sides, but again with the Romeo and Juliet references, society can't keep us apart for that long.

I get up, after realizing that I can't take it anymore, and go for a stroll. I look around, knowing that a couple of my siblings would tell the cleaning harpies that I had broken curfew, see that they are all sleeping soundly, quickly open the door, and sneak out. My stroll 'to the beach' takes me right by the Hermes cabin, also known as the cabin dedicated to my future father-in-law. I pause, after realizing that He is sleeping inside.

"Katherine Stoll, Kat Stoll, Kathy Stoll, Kate Stoll, Katie Stoll. Oh look, here come the Stolls, Travis and Katie. Yeah, I like Katie best.

As I thought about this, I got a creepy feeling that I wanted to look in the window. Normally my creepy feelings lead to bad things, but I've never been a rational person, so I did it anyway. I tiptoe up to the window and just as I was about to peer in, the curtain swishes open. I duck down, and hope they didn't see me. I see Travis peer down at me, and I knew what I had to do.

"What the hell are you doing?" He mouths at me.

I motion for him to come outside, knowing that it'd be safe for him, because the Hermes cabin weren't picture perfect. He comes out in a tee shirt and boxers and stares at me, in his I-know-you-are-up-to-something look. I have to struggle to remain conscious.

"What are you doing?!" He almost yells, but I put a finger up, and led him behind a bush.

"What were you doing?" He says.

"I was going for a stroll and saw the blinds open, and was afraid that someone unclaimed kid would tell, so I hid in the most logical spot."

"Sure you were," he said skeptically.

"OK, I have to tell you something." I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

"What?"

I sigh heavily, and push down the lump in my throat.

"Listen," I stop and catch my breath " for the longest time I've had this massive crush on you, and I think that after holding it in for 4 years I've made up my mind. I love you."

He just sits there, with a blank, unresponsive look on his face, and I flip out! Holy Shit, did I mess up? Does he have feelings for other girls, what is it? He waits a few minutes, and then he kisses me. I don't mean a brief brush of the lips, I mean this was a full on makeout session. I almost died. He tasted like mint, and was obviously as new at kissing as I was, but it didn't matter. We were in a trance for at least five minutes when I came up for air.

"I… I've been thinking about how to say that for like a year know, I just thought you were into others and stuff," He says meekly.

He starts to speak again, but I go in for more. All I can think is how many Magic Kingdoms it would take to get this level of magic. Probably about 3,000. Slowly, he pulls away, and we sit up. Unconsciously we had fallen over.

"Lets go somewhere less cramped," He says.

I look into his eyes. His eyes. They were like oceans, waiting for me to dive in, explore. I remembered the first time I really felt in love with those eyes, with him. It had been a few months back, when the hunters of Artemis were just about to go on that quest, and won that capture the flag game. Phoebe had gotten too close to this Apollo kid, Michael, so he (Travis) and I both discreetly followed him. I saw him looking at her and Michael, hiding behind the arena, Doing what we had just done. Unlike us, Phoebe had broken her vows, so Travis took it into his own hands to make sure she didn't go on that quest.

"What? Oh yeah. Let's go makeout out on the shores of the lake." We stay standing this time, and We do it properly. My hands around his neck, and his on my hips, We look each other in the eyes. We both lean in on cue from the other, and stay undisturbed for a long time. His cheeks are beet red. Mine must be even worse. We break apart and start to dip our toes in the water. It's peaceful, so we jump in and start to makeout and swim. Poseidon must be in a good mood, because we were enveloped in an air bubble, like a cocoon. I've had dreams about being stuck in a cocoon with Travis Stoll, and this beat out pretty much all of my expectations and fantasies.

"Wow, just wow," I say, "...I never thought that this would happen to me."

"Me either."

We go back at it, his lips move then mine. Slowly, he puts a hand on my neck and the other around my back.

He stops abruptly after a few minutes and says quietly, "SSH! Someone's on the beach!"

I look up, and see a small figure. They are staring at us and motioning that we have to break the surface. We swim up and see Nico, staring at us.

"I'm not stupid, so don't try to pull the wool over my eyes. What were you two doing down there?" He asks blatantly, even he knows very well what we've been doing."

"We were...," I start to say, but fade.

"We were making out down there," Travis says, like it just dawned on him.

"Just making out?" Nico inquires quizzically. "All clothes stayed on?"

"Yes dipshit, we're 14. We may kiss, but we aren't losing our virginity," he says.

"Good. I won't report you this time."

"Nico you're nine, how would you know this?" I ask.

"The person playing Deer Hunter 3000 told me. It was at a casino in Vegas." Travis looks at me questioningly. I shrug.

Nico looks at us, and walks off.

"That was too close," I whisper. "We'd better save this till the morning."

"Wait, one question. Does this mean that we're dating? Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Like more than friends?"

I answer him with one final kiss, him and me, standing on the beach, in love. I open up.

"See you in the morning, boyfriend," I say, and I walk off.

 **A/N: GIVE ME COMMENTS! Oh, and thanks for getting this far down the page. I'm new to** **fan fiction, so all comments are good.**


End file.
